


Blossoms

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetic, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The blossoms had chosen the wind to be their partner as they danced down to the water.





	Blossoms

The blossoms had chosen the wind to be their partner as they danced down to the water. Tatsu leant against the railing, enjoying the gentle breeze before smiling and turning to face Kaze. While she still couldn’t hear his approach, after marrying him she had since learned to sense his presence through other means.

“Good afternoon, Kaze.” She said, as he pulled her into his arms.

“You have some blossoms in your hair.” He chuckled, “Hang on.”

His hand brushed through her hair, freeing the blossoms and allowing them to drift away in the wind.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, my Lady.”


End file.
